1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp for illuminating a light distribution pattern toward a forward direction of a vehicle by changing it over to a light distribution pattern for low beam (light distribution pattern for passing) or a light distribution pattern for high beam (light distribution pattern for cruising).
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp of this type is conventionally known (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No 2002-260414, for example). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is provided with: a frame; a movable reflector swingably mounted on the frame; a light source mounted on the frame; and a solenoid for tilting the movable reflector. Hereinafter, functions of the conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. When a light source is lit and the solenoid is driven to thereby tilt the movable reflector, a passing beam and a cruising beam are changed over from each other.
In addition, in the conventional vehicle headlamp, the movable reflector is adapted to be free of a forward or backward movement due to an action of a plate spring. Thus, the vehicle headlamp of this type requires vibration proof (durability) of the movable reflector relative to vibration at the time of vehicle cruising.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problem that the movable reflector requires vibration proof.